


maro and the weed

by letsrewritethestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Pure Crack, adrien is a jellyfish, haha what is this 1am shit, idk - Freeform, lil bit of lila, maro x tiko anyone?, mhm, miraculous is my shithole and i love it, spelling errors woah, w e e d kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsrewritethestars/pseuds/letsrewritethestars
Summary: maro has to face two drug akuma battles back to back, what happens when she's triggered?





	maro and the weed

**Author's Note:**

> how to title man idk
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 1am work mm gotta love it

ladybug droped from her skylite , detramsformign in the process. 

she just battled a stupid ass akmfu that couldn't differentiate crakc from weed . this angered marionette. very much cus as a very pasionnatte weed and crack smoker she couldnt fathom why someone couldn't see what was weed and what was crakc unles they didnt have the magical things called e y e s ,, probably lost them while swinmming ,, anywaes jawkmoth which was habriel agreste i mean who couldnt see that do you hear that voice and that god awful suit (honey your a mf fashion designer please raise your standards) it is literally then same as then fking fashion gay who couldn't give two shits bout his sonz. 

anyway he decided tov be a lil shit and release another akima which now couldn't tell meth from whire chalk that is squashed into powder like how ladybyug squishes the black butterfloy into white brudderflies . mario sighs and retuen back to the scene to see chat #wasted on the ground. 

“oH DARLING YOU LOOK PURRFECT TONITE OHHHHHHHHHO OHHH” Chat screeched in his angelic voice sksksksksk and i oop and i oop ‘ dammnit he prob inhaled too much meth' ladybug hissed. chat the rat then grabbed on to her legs , ladybig screamed and kicked him in the face ,gouging out his eyeballs like how lilas saevd sum indian dude from gouging out his eyeballs by a tissue omg waw such intelligence many goods (coughs aggressively) rat was just like that but didn't have the oh so fabulous lila to prottecc him lmao

“ ahah i can't believe my eyes bugaboo , are you an angel sent from heavan. geddit ? eyes? “ chat said holding up the eyeballs . ‘winkwonk' he said . ‘did you just say wink wonk ‘ ladubeug sayed , digusted as fuck cus who says winkkwonk anymore and kicked the eyse away. the eyes miraculously shooted back into his eysockets fitting perfectly ‘ damn mlady’ he cried. ladyvug ignored him #ripchatgivehimluv2k19

‘ i am the mether and i will show you all whats the meth is” once ladyvug her heard this,, she had fking enough, she got her boss ass biitch face on her and senorita played behind her while she told the akuna,, grabbing the two packets from his hands ’ LISTEN DUDE,, ‘ she scremeD ‘I AM THE OG METH MASTER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO Me’ she povinted at one bagel and said ‘ this is meth ‘ and ' this is chalk” 

once the dude heard this ,, he had knewd he found his soul purpose in life. he immeadiately deakumatised and farted out the akuma with somr meth coming oht aswell. 

‘bye my lil buddrfly’ ladybuf mummereed .

‘now ive got some shit to do’ ladybug mummured again and dragged chay who was still in a coma . 

ladybueg teleported all the way to gabriel house and ti emilie grave , she took her magical finger and poked it into emile eye . emelie woke up and saw and finger in her right eye. once ladybug saw she woke up , she took out her finger and wiped it on emilies jacket . 

‘disgusting eye muscus’ ladybuff murmmered cuz she luvs murmmering sm.

she then dragged both emilie and chat the rat to hawkmoth evil lair cus it was tbh sooo easy to find literally just press a few buttons and she could access it how tf did adrien not find this out when his dictator i mean dad was away doing everything but watching his child growing :( she threw emilie to hawk moth and said ‘ heres emilie you stupid mf, and here's ur gorgeous son .’ chat as if on cue detransformeed into adrien , the plagg that little bitch immediately took sum cheese from the pocket on his ass that adrien installed for him and catwalked away. when ladybug saw adrien on the floor she immediately jumped on him and they made out for 1 hour with emilie nad hawknoth watching.

‘thank lafybug - ‘ he was cut off when ladybuf was like ‘ yah yeah , now gimme ur miraculous ‘ hawkmoth flew to her using his moth wings andd gave it to her. 

Ladybub then flew away and detransformed back into mario ,, she didnt even give the mirsculous to master fuzz cus she was /that/ badass and wanted to take over the world so why not start with stealing hawkmoths miraculous.

‘dammit i didnt take adriens miraculous.’ she mutterred™, she was frustrated and eveyrone knows when u are frustrated , u take them good weeds.

‘ you shouldnt eat sm weed maro.’ tikasaraus said

‘shuddup tikko’ maro said before stuffing more weed into her mouth. 

later that day maro put all of her weed into tikkosaurous cookies , “muahahah i can be the next jawknmothe’ 

tikko and mario later got married when tikko proposed to her when they were eating their good weed cookies , maro accepted and they got married in the bakery. the parents immediately agreed to the mawwage cus they accidentally ate sum of marinettos weed cookies and thot it was a smaller adrein. 

alya was shook but dint say anything cus she wanted her friens to be happy adrien become sadrien cuz he didnt want his lady to be taken away from him and so he tried to akumatise marios into becoming his but failed and ended up havung all the butterflies attack him and poke him to death. master fuzz took his dead body and used it to make more miraculouses. and niyes, well niyes just followed his gf along cus he expected this to happen a long time ago cus he was secretly was a fortune teller. going day as a dj (dj works at night though-) and as nighte he worked as a fortune teller but no one liked him so he ended up telling his own fortune and paying himself , so thats why they have no moneyy. 

at the weeding , adrien rose form the ded and tried attacking maro again but master fuzz stopped him. yes, mater fu was secretly a tikro shipper , not a marichat, not a adreinette , but a tikro shipper :). 

tikko and maro ended up having human sized ladybug children together that took over the world with weed cookies and they lived happily ever after . the end.

**Author's Note:**

> maro x tikko true otp


End file.
